


Alpha Male

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Benny Series [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Benny smut, Crowley finds the situation amusing, Curses, F/M, I seriously miss Rowena and Crowley, I should stop talking now, Mmm that man, NSFW, Rowena Curse, Rowena is totally diggin' Benny's thighs, Smut, Witches, this is why I need sleep Lovelies lol, two super amazing characters that should've never been killed off, who wouldn't though? Ty has some damn sexy thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: You and Benny are visiting your brothers at the bunker when Rowena disrupts the visit with her magical "shenanigans"





	Alpha Male

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> So sorry Dearies I totally meant to publish for like the last three days but I keep spacing until it's super late and I'm seconds away from sleep... On the plus side, just got back from vacation and I managed to write six or so more fics :) yay! accomplishing things lol

* * *

 

Rowena had been feuding with your brothers and Crowley for weeks now, you had honestly lost track of the reason and didn't care enough to be reminded. You and Benny were at the bunker visiting for a couple weeks and the two of you were currently sitting on your old bed watching Netflix, he had you wrapped in his arms with your head on his chest. You were content in your position and started drifting to sleep but when a loud crash followed by swearing came from the library, your hunter training kicked in and you were out of the room before Benny could grab you. 

 

"Son of a bitch, we don't care. Can you just friggin help us--" 

 

"Help you? All you Winchesters have ever done was try to kill me." You rounded the corner to see a bright red poof bouncing in time with the witches words. You rolled your eyes and saw Crowley sipping Craig in one of the chairs, watching the argument unfurl.  

 

"The only reason we ever tried to kill you was because you tried to kill us, Rowena." Sam sassed, his voice growing deeper, confirming for you that yes, your brothers were both thoroughly pissed off. Benny came up from behind and rested a hand on your lower back, taking in the situation in front of him. 

 

Rowena turned and smiled when she saw Benny, "Well, would you look at the alpha male we've got here. You boys could probably learn a thing or two from him. Firm Chest, broad shoulders." She paused to admire what she could see of his backside and smirked, “Strong thighs.” 

 

You arched en eyebrow, returning her smirk, "Keep your hands off him, Rowena. This one's mine." 

 

"Oh, I see... Well boys, I think I know just how to solve our little spat." She strolled up to you and Benny, placing a hand on on both of your faces, cupping them as best she could. "Bind the blood of creatures past, archaic ways, ancient times. Bind their blood with purest ties... An alpha and his omega." A snarled grin claimed her face, and your skin felt hot beneath her touch. Benny shoved her hand from his face and you mimicked his motion, watching her turn from you and Benny back to the boys. "Have fun with the new pets... This should occupy your time nicely." She winked, vanishing. 

 

"What the hell did she mean, Crowley?" Dean barked. 

 

Crowley sat up straight in his chair watching you and Benny intently, waiting. He stood and walked to where he was face to face with you, "Feeling strange yet, Darling?" 

 

"What do you mean? I feel fine, what did your psycho mom do to us?" 

 

"She performed an old spell on you, haven't heard it for at least a century or two. It used to be a form of punishment among the creatures." 

 

You glanced at Benny, and back to Crowley. "What kind of punishment?" 

 

"Alphas, real alphas, the first kind of every monster out there, used to pitch hissy fits when their subjects refused to bow. Those that knew right strain of magic would sentence the unfortunate, rebellious creature to experience a mating rut. The omega, in this case you Darling, would go into a blinding heat where all they could manage was to cry for their alpha like a lost pup." 

 

"What about the Alpha?" Sam asked through clenched teeth. 

 

"Ah, the good part. I'm sure you'll fancy this part, Moose, since I know how close you and your little sister's boy toy are. The alpha gets an over heightened sense of smell, the omega gives off an aroma which clouds the alpha's mind so much that he resorts to a far more primal state and all he thinks about is breeding her." 

 

You shrunk, "Care to clarify primal? 

 

"He won't hurt you, Pet. He'll hurt every man around you, trying to protect you. Moose, you and Squirrel, may want to leave the bunker for a day or so, give them room to breathe." He snickered. "Sorry, Darling, perhaps ‘room to breed’ would be better phrasing."  

 

A heat flickered low in your stomach and across legs. You felt tendrils of tingling sensations creep down. "Crowley what's happening?" You clamped your hand on Benny's arm, and cried out when pain thundered through your abdomen. Benny went to catch you and his eyes darkened, he scented the air around you and his world changed, you becoming his sole purpose, and he becoming yours, the switches flicking on in your brains. "Alpha?" You whimpered with a tiny voice, as your knees hit the floor. Benny looked down on you, watching with desire, the scent of your new heat making his mind blurry with lust. 

 

Crowley was still standing close, but Dean rushed past him out of instinct to check if you were alright. Benny's eyes were fixed on Dean's every step, and when he neared you, Benny's fangs dropped effortlessly into view. He was silently warning Dean not to come closer to you, but your concerned brother didn't notice. 

 

Dean knelt beside you and pressed a hand to your arm, you cried for your alpha, your brother's touch feeling like a burn on your skin. You fought to get his hand off your arm and Benny growled dangerously. Crowley ripped Dean back by his arm, pulling him to his feet and dragging him over to Sam, disappearing with them just as his mother had disappeared only moments ago. 

 

"What the hell Crowley?" 

 

"You just about got your throat ripped out... Never touch an alpha's omega. Now, the spell should only last a day or two, once he starts lessening the pain of her heats." 

 

"We can't go back while they're there?" Sam scoffed in response. 

 

"Unless you morons want your bloody lungs carved out, no, you can't go back. The spell that's controlling those two is one of the most primal and dangerous spells out there. Ask Castiel if you don't believe me." He poured himself a glass of Craig and slouched in his desk chair. 

 

"Cas! Get your ass down here." Dean stalked the room, pacing in wait for the angel until the rush of wings signaled his presence. 

 

"Hello, Dean." 

 

"Rowena cursed Mary and Benny, is it really this weird ass alpha curse Crowley's talkin' about?" 

 

"I believe it is, yes. It's an old curse, older than Crowley, almost as old as me. The curse forces the creature back to the roles of its ancestors for a short period of time, it was mainly used as a punishment for those that wouldn't obey the alpha of their species." 

 

"Cas, is there any chance Benny is gonna hurt her?" Sam asked, prepared to steal you away from the bunker if he had to. 

 

"No, she will undoubtedly assume the role of the omega, in which case Benny will attempt anything to sooth her and protect her the best way he can. Especially since she'll be experiencing a heat." 

 

"What the hell is a heat?" Dean snapped. 

 

"A mating period.” Crowley sighed. “Your little sister will get all hot and bothered like a bitch in heat and Benny's the only who can make her feel better." 

 

"Are you saying he's gonna do to my innocent baby sister, what I think you're saying he's gonna do to her?" 

 

"Oh, Please, Squirrel... Innocent? Need I remind you of the cheap motel room and the thin walls." 

 

“Son of a Bitch, Crowley.” He cringed, running his hands over his face.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Back at the bunker, you were curled into the tightest ball you could manage, pain shaking your entire body. You whimpered and cried for Benny, feeling a sticky wetness form between your legs. You continued whimpering, praying for Benny to touch you, but also wanting him to leave. His scent making the fire within you burn more fiercely. His touch ran hot through your veins and made more of the odd stickiness form on your thighs. 

 

"Darlin', you smell so damn good right now, I don't know if I can hold back longer." He ran a hand along your back and you arched into his touch. You pressed your face into the floor of the bunker and shifted onto your knees. You turned your head to face him, feeling a deep rooted instinct to keep it pressed into the floor. You wiggled your butt a little and he growled, grabbing you around the waist and carrying you over his shoulder. You quickly wrapped your arms around his waist for fear of falling. He chuckled darkly, "I won't drop you, Little Omega. You ain't leavin' my sight either." 

 

"Please, Alpha." You keened. "Need you." He nosed your thigh, and you felt his teeth scrape over the side of your jean clad ass. He got you to your room and dropped you onto the bed unceremoniously, standing over you and palming his length. Your mouth was watering with desire. You needed him more then you'd ever needed anything, right now, you needed him almost as much as you needed air. "Benny... Alpha, Please." You mewled pitifully, letting your legs fall open, revealing the true extent of your want. 

 

He hummed at the sight of your slick soaked jeans and pulled his shirt over his head, "Perfect little thing, so desperate for your alpha's knot." 

 

You bucked your hips up and your shaky hands fumbled with the button on your jeans. He saw your failing attempts to rid yourself of the annoying material and decided to help. Benny grabbed the waistband, working them and your underwear off in one fluid motion, throwing them to the floor and undoing his own pants, letting them and all of his other clothes join yours. He straddled your hips and wasted no time with your shirt or bra. He tore the flimsy tank top and you thanked god you wore your front clasping bra today. He undid it and shoved it to the side along with your torn top. He kissed and nipped your breasts. "Alpha, stop playing. Need you." You moved your hips up to meet his hardness and he moaned, even in this trancelike state you registered that that moan was one of the hottest noises you'd heard from him. He shifted off of you and you instantly assumed what you'd come to find out was affectionately nicknamed the “submission position”. You presented your ass to him and he stole some of your overabundant slick to lube his cock. 

 

"I can't go slow, Darlin'. You smell too damn good."

 

"Don't want slow, Alpha." You moved your hips and he grabbed them tightly, slamming home in one thrust. You cried out in pleasure as he drilled you into the mattress, not slowing for anything. His thighs hitting your ass with every powerful snap of his hips. Trying to hold yourself up was futile, your face was in the pressed into the mattress and a litany of praises fell from your lips.  

 

He grabbed a handful of your hair and wrapped his arm around your waist pulling your back against his chest, and continuing to fill you perfectly. Pleasure crashed over you, making you cry out and Benny growled as your walls tightened around his length, pushing him closer to the edge. Alpha and Benny were two of the only words you seemed to remember. "I-- Alpha-- Ahh-- Benny-- need-- Oh Alpha."  

 

"Love when I screw you stupid, Chère." He kissed your neck and thrust up into you harder, filling you completely. His hot cum flooded into you, making your eyes flutter closed, and you felt something grow inside you. You shifted nervously and he pressed you tighter to his chest, keeping you in place. "It's alright, Chère. Just my knot, gonna make everything better, promise." His knot swelled and he sunk his human teeth into your neck, just barely breaking the skin, enough to claim you. 

 

Safety and pleasure flooded through your veins when the feeling of his knot and his bite sunk in. You were cloud nine and you weren't sure you wanted the spell to end. He kissed the mark softly, tenderly licking away the blood and the pain. Benny wrapped his arms around you and eased you onto the mattress, in a spooning position. "You were so perfect, Chère... I know it's gotta be strange for ya." 

 

"I thought it felt really good...  But, um, why can't I move?" 

 

"It’s ‘cause of my knot, Sweetheart. It's something alphas have to please their pretty little omegas... Or their handsome omegas, dependin' on the situation." He nuzzled your neck and rubbed a hand down your thigh massaging away the tension of your first heat. "Sorry I got so rough, Darlin'. It was 'cause o' the alpha thing."  

 

"Don't be, it really did feel nice. How do you know so much about Alpha and Omega stuff, I thought it was before your time?"

 

"It was, they stopped usin' it before I was even born.. After I got turned, I heard stories from the Old Man and from the others about seein' creatures be put through this."

 

"Makes sense." You shifted a little and moaned, being stretched and filled by his thick knot.

 

Benny let out a warm chuckle and it rumbled through you, bringing a soft smile to your features. "And here I thought I got the sweet, innocent little Winchester." 

 

Now it was your turn to laugh, "Like there's such a thing as an innocent Winchester." 

 

"I suppose you're right, Chère." He kissed the spot on your neck and tried moving out of you, his knot was was still thick inside you and it sparked the warmth low in your belly again. 

 

"Ahh." You moaned, and tilted your face to kiss him. 

 

"You make the best little sounds, Chère. Never thought I'd find another woman crazy enough to love me like I am, but holy hell I'm glad it was you." He whispered with his lips millimeters from yours, you closed the small gap and tried to deepen the kiss, growling quietly when the position wouldn't allow. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

You and Benny had spent most of the next three days in your bed, but you were now back to normal. The spell had worn off the night before but neither of you were in a rush to call your brothers. You were laying in bed, snuggled in Benny's arms, with your head on his chest. He brushed his thumb along your spine and grinned when you shivered. "So I do send a shiver down your spine." 

 

"Ha ha... You do when you do that." 

 

"Are you gonna call your brothers today, let 'em know it’s safe to come home." 

 

"Nah, Crowley texted and said they were staying at his manor. He probably has them in the dungeon below the basement, but I'm sure they're fine." 

 

A little while later Benny got up to make you breakfast and he persuaded you to call the boys. Dean made Crowley zap them home in a heartbeat, he wanted his comfortable memory foam back and the beds Crowley gave them were no comparison. 

 

Dean stood by the stairs and held his hands up in innocence when he saw the broad vampire in the doorway of the library, "We good, Benny?" 

 

"Yeah, Chief, we're good." 

 

"Where's Mary?" 

 

"Right here, big bro." You came up behind Benny and he wove his arms around your shoulder, kissing your heads. "Next time we see Rowena, remind me to thank her." 

 

"God, let's all just stop talking" Dean said hurriedly, leaving the room to find Sam. 

 

You laughed, "Oh, I love doing that to my brothers." 

 

"You’re somethin' else, little Chère, ya know that." 

 

"Yeah, but I'm your somethin' else."


End file.
